Special GinGer Tea!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: The evening after the solving of case KHOON KA RAAZ EK KAIDI KE PAAS.With a touch of abhirika try to express their embeded inclinations.


**Special GINGER Tea...!**

**A/N: A little bit planned sequel for that epi, hope you all like it and I really don't know that is it good, cute,sweet and romantic at all but as always I cant put down my any idea even if it is super romantic, super cute,super sweet and super dillogical. Review with whatever you think about this SHOT….**

**evening 7:00 pm  
**

Tarika walked to the door to answer the door, her head was spinning a little due to flu and she was rubbing a tissue on her nose,she opened the door and she saw abhijeet leaning on the side of door with his hands in his jeans pockets.

Tarika: abhijeet tum….

Abhijeet:hi! andar aa sakta hun

Tarika: oh im sorry plz( she opened the door wide for him)

He came inside and started looking here and there.

Tarika: rubbing her nose: kuch kaam tha

Abhi: turning over to face her: nhn

Tarika: toh… nhn mera matlab hai iss waqt yahan par..

Abhi: ( a naughty smile on his face) ab aap agar icecream khati phirren gi who bhi ke saath toh hum kya Karen lekin ek dost hone ke naate hum ap ki tabiyat kesi hai yeh poochne toh aa hi sakte hain..kyun

Tarika: han zaroor, tum betho….( and she sneezed)

Abhi: putting a hand over her shoulder:array tumhara zukaam toh abhi tak nhn gaya mein na abhi tumhe adrak wali chai bana kar deta hun, lab mein toh adrag nhn tha par ghar mein toh hai na

Tarika: han adrak toh hai lekin iss ki koi zaroorat nhn hai Abhijeet its ok

Abhi: oh what its ok, ekk baar mere haath ki adrak ki chai piyo gi toh bar bar peene ka dil kare ga.

He headed towards the kitchen and tarika followed him and showed him the ingredients and he started making tea, tarika was standing besides him and abhi started praising his ginger tea.

Abhi: tumhe pata hai ke iss duniya mein mere jesi adrak wali chai or koi nhn bana sakta, I bet…

Tarika: achha mein bhi nhn?

Abhi: han..( he realiZed his mistake) mera matlab tum bhi achi banati hogi lekin meri special hoti hai.

Tarika: hmmm.. mein aaj ke baad rainy season mein ice cream kabhi nhn khaun gi

Abhi: (delighted)Salunkhe sir ke saath?

Tarika: kisi ke bhi saath nhn.

Abhi's wide opened jaw dropped.

Abhi kept on mixing the tea and he looked at tarika when she was rubbing her all red nose with the tissue, she was just lost in her tissue and nose, he kept on looking at her, her cheeks were red because of flu, he found her sweet in this condition. He was continuously smiling at her with his eyes stuck on her and meanwhile he touched the hot pot in which tea was boiling.

Abhi: ouch! ( he swayed his hand in the air)

Tarika left her tissue and took his hand in hers.

Tarika: kya hua?( with deep concern)

Abhi: wo wo haath lag gaya tha

Tarika: tumhe aaram se kaam karna chahiye

She was blowing on his hand where it was a little bit burnt when she looked at him and he was smiling at her she observed his face and her already red cheeks were now even more scarlet, she quickly left his hand and moved a little bit away from him.

Tarika: mein dawayi..

Abhi: nhn uss ki zaroorat nhn hai thorra sa touch hua hai bas

Tarika: nhn mein

Abhi: its ok tarika

Tarika: sure?

Abhi: yes. tea is ready.

They took the cups to the center table in the hall and sat on the sofa on its either sides.

Tarika took her cup and sipped the tea and a somekind questioning expression raised in her eyes.

Tarika: good

Abhi: hmmm achi hai na thankyou thankyou.

They finished their half of tea.

Tarika: abhijeeet!agar mujhe phir se flu hua tho tum mere liye chai banao gay?

Abhijeet: ( finishing his cup) han han kyun nhn any time tarika G

TARIKA: KABHI BHI?

ABHI: han lekin har baar mein tumhare ghar tho nhn na aa sakta..

Tarika: ( with a sad expression)hmmm

Abhi: lekin… mein apni wife ko adrak wali chai har waqt pilaun ga

Tarika: fredy sir ne kaha

Abhi: ( ashamed) nhn matlab woh tho mere saath hi hogi na iss liye

Tarika: so your wife must be lucky

Abhi: woh toh hai…hmmm par hmein toh koi larki hi nhn milti..( he mad a naughty and sad face)

Tarika started muttering something under her teeth with a little bit irritated expression which was: larrki nhn milti, lagta hai yeh mujhe irritate karna chahta hai larrki samne bethi hai orr

Abhi: kuch kaha tum ne.

Tarika: nhn( she said with a mocking and angry expression)

Tarika: Abhijeet mujhe iss chai ki recipe batao

Abhi: wo secret hai

Tarika: kya secret? Mujhe toh bata do..

Abhi: tarika iss mein milk, sugar,tea or adrak k saath saath mein orr bhi kuch dalta hun..

Tarika: wo kya

Abhi: ( with his extremest flirty face) pyaaar)

Tarika: hu..hu.

Abhi: mera matlab hai yeh mein bohat pyaar se banata hun apne liye , daya ke liye or aaj toh meine kuch zyada hi pyaar se banai hai iss liye zaroori hai k iss chai ko pyaar se banaya jaye.

Tarika blushed and started drinking her tea.

They finished their tea and were now sitting silently,abhi put his hand in the middle of sofa where tarika's hand was already and his hand touched hers a little bit and both looked at eachother tarika smiled at abhi he covered her hand with his and for sometime they sat their with their hands together and then abhi looked at tarika who was struggling with her scarf around her neck, it was clipped with the hair pin in her hair and she unable to take it out as her one hand was under abhi' moved close to her and swayed his hand through her curly locks and took out the scarf, then slowly removed it from her hair and neck and gave the scarf to her, she took the scarf from him and held his hand tightly, she was continuously looking at him, with a small creeping smile on her face,abhi was surprised at her gaze but he smiled and called her

Abhi: tarika( she did not respond) tarika

Tarika: han han..

She jumped a little and went back a little from him,rolling the scarf around her neck, she was feeling embarrassed that how shamelessly she was looking at him. They sat their for sometime and talking about their team and all the general matters .

Abhi: standing: ab mein chalta hun

Tarika: abhi

abhi: han agar tum chahti ho toh mein rukh jata hun( he again sat on the sofa)

tarika: nhn tum jao

Abhi again stood up with a heart broken face.

Abhi: ok

They walked to the door, while walking..

Abhi: tarika g aapko nhn lagta ke mujhe meri wife jaldi dhoond leni chahiye kyunk meri wife jo hogi uss ko ice cream bohat pasand hogi toh wo bar bar ice cream khaye gi toh mujhe toh chai banana parre gi.. haina

Tarika: ( shyly looking at him) han han dhoodni parre gi jaldi..( she sighed)

Abhi was looking at her with side eyes and was smiling at her expression he went out and tarika was standing on the door to see him off.

Abhi: kal milte hain lab mein jab zukam theek ho jaye toh phone kar dena, meri chai useless nhn hai

Tarika: hmmm mujhe ab achha lag raha hai

Abhi: dekha

Abhi: ok bye..

Tarika: bye

Atlast abhi disappeared from her eyes in his car and drove off sheclosed the door and turned over,she supported her back with the door and sighed.

Tarika: I wish Abhijeet ke mein tumhari wife ban kar tumhare ghar mein tumhare haath ki SPECIAL GINGER TEA piyun.

She smiled and went inside the bathroom.

Abhi: ( driving the car) meine toh apni wife dhood li tarika, I hope ke mein jald hi tumhe apne ghar mein meri wife ki tarhan pilayun apni 'SPECIAL GINGER TEA'

He smiled…..

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER!

A/N:Review dillogically:D:D:D


End file.
